marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Tooth or Consequences
|image = |caption = Al shows of one Kelly's dates, whose looks which he disapproves of the usual -- the door, face first -- in "Tooth or Consequences" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 4 |overall = 61 |network = FOX |production = 4.04 |imdb = tt0642420 |guests = Joe Flaherty Traci Lords Scott Garrison |airdate = October 1, 1989 |writers = Michael G. Moye & Ron Leavitt (story) Sheldon Krasner & David Sailing (teleplay) |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Buck Saves the Day" |next = "He Ain't Much, But He's Mine" }} is the fourth episode of season 4 of Married...With Children, also the 61st overall series episode. The episode originally aired on FOX on October 1, 1989. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written from an original story by series creators Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt that was made into a teleplay by Sheldon Krasner and David Sailing. Synopsis Al gets a toothache and goes to a dentist, who is bitter over his wife divorcing him. Storyline A toothache forces Al to see Marcy's dentist, a divorced man that devotes as much of his time to his work as he does to his young female dental assistant, who's ironically named T.C. At the same time, Al pressers Peggy to cook a square meal for him for just one day. Al has never been to the dentist before. When he complains of a toothache, everybody including neighbor Marcy insists that he goes to the dentist. He can't even enjoy a drink of beer. When he is in the dentist's office, he takes a balloon and stuffed animal to comfort him. The sexy blonde dental assistant, played by Traci Lords, who is also the dentist's girlfriend, asks for the stuffed animal back. Al refuses. When the dentist played by SCTV alumnus Joe Flaherty, gets a look at his mouth, he is stunned to see a lot of things. The dentist reassures him that he can do all of it. In fact, he gets his dental assistant to videotape Al's mouth so they know it's human. Recurring cast/Guest stars Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Joe Flaherty as Dr. Plierson *Traci Lords as T.C. *Scott Garrison as Bill *Charlotte Crossley as Louise Quotes *'Neighbor:' off-screen Hey, Bundy! I'm having steak tonight. What are you having? *'Al:' If I was the mailman, I'd be having your wife! *'Al:' Ah, Home sweet hell... *'Steve:' Uh excuse me but doesn't anybody know this is against the law? *'Al:' So is dressing up a chicken and calling it your wife. *'Marcy:' I am not a chicken. Why does he keep calling me a chicken?! *'Steve:' Now, Marcy, don't get your feathers ruffled. External Links * *''Tooth or Consequences'' on Bundyology *''Tooth or Consequences - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#62 Tooth or Consequences'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes